


A Belt of Jewels

by YaminoTenshi202



Series: Broken Record [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Court Cases, F/M, Legal Documents, M/M, Medical Journals, Missing Person Reports, Multi, Other, This is all a set-up, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: There was so much more to the story, Danny realized. And, of course, it was only now that he was going through it all, tearing through every page in the Cunning Woman's Book.Phantom curled in the back of his mind, and he sighed as Phantom gave him some comfort.(This is all set-up for the Broken Record-verse.)





	1. Alias

_Rage--Goddess, sing the rage of Peleus' son Achilles_

He looked down at his soul's brother, the one who had been with him since childhood and had been the closest companion. His most honored of men, his most beautiful, and he was dead. Achilles bent down and embraced Patroclus, ignoring the others around him. His tears began to burn at his eyes before he understood that he had buried his face against Patrocles' chest, his mouth open in a cry.

Achilles could feel hands grab at his shoulders, but he pushed them back, possibly with more strength than he should have. Patroclus was partially gone, his corpse in whole and tatters, Achilles' armor ripped from his body and only feathers remained. The feathers of their boyhood days, when they would hunt for birds, that had hung on a garland on his friend's neck; they were hardly whole, the strands that created the feathers and made them so soft now torn away or burned.

_He had never liked fire._

This was one thought that Achilles had running through his head as he picked up Patroclus in his arms.

"Achilles... Please, let us burn him now." Odysseus grabbed onto his shoulder, holding him in a grip that reminded him so much of the father that he had left behind. Achilles could not find himself caring, though. He just wanted to hold Patroclus, to take him home to their little camp on the war front. He told Odysseus - who never stopped talking about his wife and about how much he always loved her - this and he hoped that Odysseus would understand.

Odysseus opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came from his parted lips. He instead helped Achilles take the body of Patroclus to the tent that they shared.

Odysseus would later, during the burning of Achilles' and Patroclus' bodies, say that he saw their spirits wander into an abyss of green, a sea as beautiful as that of Thetis. They remembered one another, and Odysseus called for their song to be sung, the way that Achilles would play upon his lyre and sing, and Patroclus would accompany his lover sweetly, a gentle man.

 


	2. Le procès de Thekla Vera Louve et Daniel Marais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All I ever wanted... was love."

**July 10, 2012**

Mr. Lancer was looking for something else to capture his students' attention in the upcoming freshman class. They were coming from both Casper Middle and Amity Secondary, so there would be a diverse group of students. They would be covering literature from around the world, their history and English lectures reflecting off of each other. One of his student aides would be covering various sections of the study plan, and the lecture over various witch trials performed in history needed some more support.

He was reading over some notes from the eighth grade teachers as well. There was one student, apparently, that loved to study the darker side of history. He had sent e-mails before to inquire about the child's personality. Quiet, well-spoken, multi-lingual and excellent grades. Mathematics was a bit weak, but overall, the child showed good memorization, intelligence, and taxonomical thinking. Mr. Lancer looked at the child's name and saw that the child was rather well off, considering their position in the community.

The child actually did a report on a lesser-known witch trial that took place in England. There had been a flurry of small witch trials all over England during the time of King James the Sixth's rule, and the student had actually gone over the effects of a mob mentality-run nation. As he read through the paper, Mr. Lancer found himself very excited to meet this student, and he'd even include this case in the lesson plan.

Mr. Lancer set down the paper that he had been reading and began to look for information online.

* * *

Thekla Vera Louve (1382-1396) was born on a farm outside of Preston, Lancastershire. Her family had ties to a distant cousin of an official in Preston, and her mother came from Ireland. She was mentioned as a young girl that walked often in the woods, singing to herself. She was also noted for having a high fear of fire, as she avoided public bonfires, even during the Bealtaine that her family actively celebrated in, alongside their Protestant religion. She was the daughter of the Cunning Woman of Preston

There was a young man, apprentice to a carpenter, by the name of Daniel Marais. He had spoken many times to the Louve Family, helping them with the building of another room to their home. At the age of eighteen, he and Thekla were arranged to deliver some of her family's goods (linen, lye soap, and medicine for common ailments) to Preston. Thekla kept a journal of her life, including their interactions. They became very close, and Daniel had even begun to court the young girl at the age of twelve.

In the woods on May Day of 1396, a woman in the Devis family said that she had seen Thekla singing in a language that was not English. Justine Devis heard a name, Daniel Marais, in the song, and saw several animals die around the girl. The girl appeared to be crying, wailing out a song and Daniel Marais' name. Justine then saw several animals die on her way back to her home. A few days later, Daniel Marais fell with abdominal pain, suffered for one day, and he died at the age of twenty. Physicians who came to examine the body saw that they had never seen anyone in such a state; the young man's belly was full with blood, as though his body put it all inside of there.

The local magistrate was called for, and Thekla was arrested for witch-craft. The child, fourteen years old, pleaded her innocence, and she did willingly bring her journals.

From the Petition of Justine Devis:

 

> _She, the girl-devil, Thekla Louve was singing in the woods. I did see a bird land at her side, and she attempted to shoo it away. I swear, in front of God my Holy Father, that the animal died next to her. I then saw a squirrel, running with one of its kin, fall from the tree where it ran._
> 
> _My Lord, that bean sídhe let Death follow me out of the woods. When I got back home, one of my chickens had died, one that I had left perfectly whole and healthy. I called the next day upon the Marais family, for the Daniel boy, so that I could get something sturdier around my home for my other chickens, in case they had just wandered into some filth and had caught some disease. He was to come in three days - My Lord, he never came.  
>  _
> 
> _I went to the Marais house - I bring them eggs some days - and Daniel was being held by his mother. The poor woman was crying over her boy, praying to every Saint she could think of. The boy was paler than the color of snow during the winter, the image of Death itself, and he was in so much pain that he couldn't even move. I moved to shake his hand, because he was always such a good boy and used to help me when my husband fell with dysentery, and he whimpered as I touched his skin. He was so breakable, and it wasn't until I heard him talk that I felt that I needed to get help from the officials._
> 
> _He was saying that Thekla girl's name over and over again. It was a strange thing to hear, it was like a curse that moved his tongue and mouth._
> 
> _I kept visiting, but he only got weaker. Even when a physician came, he just kept calling for Thekla._
> 
> _She never came, and it must have been so that she wouldn't be caught for her witchery._

Several other witnesses came forward, all claiming that the girl had been performing so many wicked things. Several poultices resulted in infections and scars. Linens would become infected with lice when there were none, and soaps would destroy the hair of the young women of Preston.

From the Journal of Thekla Louve:

 

> _5 Lúnasa 1394 - I found myself thinking of Danyel today, in the sweet way that flowers must think of the sun. I hope to draw his eye to me, so that he can see that I am trying to catch his heart and put it with mine.  
>  _
> 
> _9 Deireadh Fómhair 1394 - Danyel came to help today with the last day of harvest. We had not much but the medicine plants that we use in poultices. He is very handsome, and I like him very much. He is so kind to me despite my smallness and my differences. I wonder if he would ever take my hand, if he would ask my athair if we can get married, maybe have clann one day._
> 
> _19 Eanáir 1395 - My Danyel can do so many things. He can build with his hands and he also plays so many games with me._
> 
> _22 Feabhra 1395 - My Danyel's name has been spelled wrong in my book, but he says that it is good, it is something different and that he likes it. I never want him to leave._
> 
> _1 Lúnasa 1395 - Danyel and I held our hands today. I am a very lucky girl. He saw me without my clothes, and we bathed in the moonlight. My heart is beating so fast, and I hope that Danyel stays because I don't think it will beat without him any-more._
> 
> _12 Samhain 1395 - I talked with my muintir today. Their souls came as they do every year, and they cheered me for my Lúnasa celebration. They were wishing me to be fruitful and give him good clann, a good child to start. I hope that my Danyel likes what I make him for food. I put special medicine inside for his belly aches, in one of the little rolls of bread.  
>  _
> 
> _26 Feabhra 1396 - I am bleeding today. Máthair says that I can be Danyel's woman now, a good woman now that my body is getting bigger and is growing into a lady's body.  
>  _
> 
> _1 Bealtaine 1396 - I'm very scared today. I don't like the fires, but I'll still put some of the fire from the Bonfire into the little hearth I have in my room. I even jumped over the fire, just to make my monthly blood come again. Danyel brought us a lot of firewood yesterday. He is supposed to come tomorrow, and tomorrow we will be married. He will not leave me again, not when I'm carrying one of our clann in my belly. I have a very bad feeling though. It makes my stomach sick, I just want the feeling out of me. I want it to go away.  
>  _

The child began to sob at the mention of Daniel Marais and she was unable to testify, only stating that she would never have killed "her Danyel." For this and her family's traditions, she was deemed guilty of witchery. Her father and mother were released.

Today, historians believe that Daniel Marais suffered from the rupture of an abdominal aortic aneurysm, an unavoidable event that would have been aggravated by his heavy work.

Thekla Vera Louve was hung on July 14, 1396. Her last journal entry was the day before her death.

_13 Iúil 1396 - What did I do wrong, God? I just wanted Danyel to love me. I just wanted to love him. Isn't that the reason for my name? Why wasn't I able to love and be loved?_


	3. Case 5-10-09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're a family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are not necessary to read in chronological order.

_Case 5-10-09_

* * *

On **September 18, 2000** , the proprietor of Scampi Seafood Restaurant, Mr Christopher Anderson, called 9-1-1 after his employee, Miss Danielle Martin, age 23, did not come into work and she had not called ahead of time to alert him of any delay in her arrival to work that day. He stated: “She has never been late. Even when she was pregnant, she always let me know about doctor appointments, when her delivery date was going to be, and when she could come back to work.”

Her husband, Mr Victor Manson, was not available for questioning. Victor Manson is the first son of Sahak Manson, an well-known entrepreneur in Amity Park, Illinois. He had not seen his son nor daughter-in-law in two months, when he had met his granddaughter Kleo Martin.

The child, two-year-old Kleo Martin, was searched for but not found.

* * *

On **September 21, 2000** , a neighbor, Miss Lavender O’Conner, heard of the missing woman and reported to police that she had been caring for Kleo Martin since September 19, 2000. She stated that a man wearing a "white suit" had brought the child to her on **September 20, 2000** , stating that Miss Martin was currently in Jackson County, a full 5 hour distance by car from their home.

Mr Victor Manson is nowhere to be found. His employer, Axion Labs, last reported him clocking in to work on **July 18, 2000** , after he had taken a trip to see his family in Amity Park. The date range that Sahak Manson saw matches with this, as he brought Danielle Martin and Kleo to meet with his family.

Miss Lavender O’Conner has no other descriptors of the white-suited man other than that he seemed disinterested in Kleo’s well-being.

Miss O’Conner also detailed: “ _They’re a really happy couple. Vic worked hard to make sure that he could maintain his wife and baby. Danielle only started working to make sure that they could have other little luxuries after Kleo was born. You know, for college funds for her daughter. I always offered to babysit. Maybe that’s why I just let that man leave without asking any more questions_.”

Kleo Martin was put into the care of Officer Taylor Tsuvonik. The child speaks a mixture of languages, ranging from Russian to Japanese and English, and can write very little; Officer Taylor speaks Russian, and so far, Taylor has mentioned nothing during their conversations.

* * *

On **September 25, 2000** , blood-stained clothing - a blue denim jacket - was found at the base of a small cliff in Black River State Forest in Jackson County. DNA evidence, compared with samplings of hair and DNA from her clothes, matched the DNA identity of Miss Danielle Martin. No body has been found.

Mr Victor Manson is nowhere to be seen. The last time Miss O’Conner saw Mr Manson was in July of 2000. Mr Anderson did not see Mr Manson either, also stating that the last time that he was seen was in July of 2000.

Miss O’Conner: “ _He never mentioned going anywhere. I know that he has some friends in Illinois, but he never gave names. He mentioned a brother, but no one else_.”

Mr Anderson: “ _Victor’s a nice guy. Danielle was always gushing about him at work, about him and Kleo. I don’t think I ever heard Danielle talking about going somewhere or if Victor was going anywhere_.”

Officer Tsuvonik reports that Kleo Martin is not asking for either of her parents.

* * *

On **October 15, 2000** , Kleo Martin was put into the foster care system. A generous donor from Arkansas arrived and took Kleo in as a foster child on **October 31, 2000**. This has been cleared by Miss Patricia Pym of the Department of Child and Family Services, who had spoken with Sahak Manson, as well as his extended family.

Bloodied clothes - black shirt and jeans - were found. DNA evidence shows that the blood belonged to Victor Manson. No body has been found.

* * *

On **November 1, 2000** , Kleo’s foster family put in papers for the child’s name to be changed, as to “protect the child from the mystery of their past.” Miss Patricia Pym of DCFS took this report in and discussed the process with the family. The papers were processed, and on **November 5, 2000** , Kleo Martin no longer exists on any public record.

* * *

On **December 25, 2000** , the Departments of Records on Missing Persons, Juvenile Correction, and Public Misdemeanors were burnt down due to electrical failures in the wiring of the offices. Many of these had not yet been transferred over to the electronic record due to a new system being installed and the lengthy amount of time that it took for records to be integrated into the system and readily accessible.

* * *

_This report was filed by Orion Oxnard on May 11, 2001, first year recruit under supervision of Agent Kyle Krzeminski._

_To be submitted for official records of the temporary police station in Springfield, under scrutiny of Senior Agent M._


	4. From the Journal of John Fenton-Nightingale - December 28, 1692

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Behold! An evil specter has come to rescue his dark mistress!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, this is all a set-up.

**June 25, 2011**

Jack turned his wrist again, ignoring the small pain that the repetitive motion of tightening a bolt was causing him. He looked over to Maddie, smiling when she looked up. She smiled back.

"Maddie?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Are you feeling happy?" Jack stood up a bit straighter to mirror his wife, who was doing the same. She was wearing the new red goggles that he had gotten for her for their anniversary; he was late, like last year (and every year before) but Maddie smiled and accepted them warmly. Maddie, looking to him, set down her blowtorch set and nodded. She set her goggles on top of her head and walked over to him, embracing him.

"Of course, I am, dear." Maddie's hair smelled like the shampoo that he usually used, and Jack felt a sense of protectiveness wash through him. She was his, and he was hers. He set down his wrench and returned the hug, laying a kiss on her forehead. The sense of quiet that came over them surrounded them.

"Are you happy, Jack?"

"Yes," the answer came, immediate and eager from his throat. "I have you, Jazz, and Danny... We have everything planned for the year and we're getting started on the portal again. My life is golden, sweets."

Maddie let out a laugh and nodded against him. It had been a difficult year, especially for Danny.

Jazz was blossoming at Casper High, advanced in all of her classes and well-liked by her teachers. Danny was somewhat similar as his school, but his shyness tended to overcome him at the worst time. His charter school curriculum was tailored to his needs; he no longer needed a translator, but he sometimes would need additional time with the teachers to make sure that he understood what was being asked of him. They were also very understanding of his medical conditions. Danny's medication was helping him stay calm in school and not cause any fights.

Jack was elated when Danny didn't have nightmares and when he let Jack hug him, tell him how proud he was of his boy. Surgery had made Danny pull away from everybody, but Jack hadn't let that stop his relationship with his son. He tried to help Danny exercise, buy new clothes, and take pills and injections for his body to grow in a way that Danny felt most comfortable. He and Danny were even playing catch with his old football now.

"I hope Danny likes his new school."

"Mads, are you sure we should be transferring him now?"

Maddie nodded against his chest, Jack inhaling some of that nice shampoo smell again.

"If we don't, he won't be able to integrate back into public school later," she insisted. "I grew up with tutors and a small private school, Jack. Remember how shy I was when we met in college?"

He did remember, and he tried not to recall how Maddie used to just hide in the corner closest to the professor during lecture, trying to avoid extraneous talk out of shyness and out of protectiveness for her love of ghosts. When she had met Jack and Vlad, Maddie had blossomed into the most outgoing and magnetizing woman that Jack found himself falling in love with before he understood that staring at her was actually causing him to bump into the doorframe of the physics classroom every time they were dismissed.

It was the love of ghosts that had brought them together...

"Mom? Dad?" Both adults, still hugging each other, turned towards the voice that they were slowly getting used to being so loud. Danny stood on the bottom step, clothes covered in what looked like dust and spider webs. He was also holding two books, leather-bound.

"What's wrong, son?" Jack asked, happy as Danny smiled and walked over to them both.

"You know how I have to do a family tree for my eighth grade class."

"Right, Miss Johanson came over and told us last week, right?" Maddie chimed in. She had spoken to the teacher, who had sent home letters with the recently dismissed 7th-to-be-8th graders before summer vacation had started. Maddie had discussed everything with both Nishimiya-Ishida Preparatory and Casper Middle School in regards to Danny's transfer, and Miss Johanson had kindly taken it upon herself to give Danny and Maddie information regarding the 8th grade calendar and expectations.

"Yeah. You helped me a lot already," Danny started before his voice faded somewhat. Jack frowned at that, looking to Maddie whose brows held a perturbed closeness. She held out her hand for one of the books.

"What is this?" Maddie asked, opening the latch on the front of the aged book.

"It says 'J. Fenton-Nightingale' on it," Danny explained, "so I didn't look through it yet if Dad didn't want me to look through it." He looked up to Jack, who smiled down at him in excitement.

"You can read that, Danny-boy." Danny tilted his head in curiosity, as Jack continued, "That is the journal of my great-great... Well, I forget how many greats, but he's a grandpa of mine. He lived in the time of the Salem Witch Trials, and he was a good 'witch-wacker' as he put it."

"You want to go further back in your family history, baby?" Maddie's mouth was curled in a small smile. It seemed that research skills were something that all Fentons had interest in, though Jazz was more factual and dismissive of superstition and the supernatural, and Danny had always been more towards the mystical and astronomical. Ghosts were something that did interest him to a degree but never in a 'I'd like to dissect one' kind of way.

"Yeah, I already have _Nachalo_ 's journal, and I wanted to put her in too, since her journal goes really far back." Danny opened the journal that he'd found and kept close since his childhood, and inside, Jack couldn't understand a thing, save for a few notes in the corners. Finally, Danny turned to some pages that were in English. Jack was amazed to find notes detailing  _Nachalo_ 's life with her husband, her daughter... and then ghosts.

"She hunted ghosts?"

"She studied them," Danny said. "I guess she was interning with the Guys in White - which that just reminds me of the movie with the aliens - and she studied magic and witches, too. She mentions old letters with the Fenton-Nightingale family, too!"

Maddie hummed at that, handing Danny back the Fenton-Nightingale Journal. "Seems you have a mystery to figure out, then, Youngling."

Danny pouted at that.

"I'm not a Padawan, yet?"

"When you turn thirteen next month, honey," Maddie teased, "But it'll be a while before you're a Jedi at all."

Danny smiled and hugged his parents both.

"I'll be in my room, and- Oh! Tucker invited me over to hang out next week."

"Go for it, Danny!" Jack gave his son a thumbs-up before the child disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

Danny turned to _Nachalo'_ s page on John Fenton-Nightingale and to the same date that the Fenton-Nightingale Journal had.

_Damoclia Watson and Daniel Marsh - Trial 6 - May 16, 1692_

_I am filled with abhorrence at the idea that this girl was in my home. Madailéin is at home performing an ablution with blood blossoms, trying to clear the girl's magick and curses that could hath been cast upon us. When I left this morning to come to the court house, Madailéin's face was contorted in sadness. Her younger brother, Daniel Marsh - that boy was always going to be trouble, and I do not regret saying this to Madailéin repeatedly - holds accessariness to Damoclia's acts. His wolf-dog was actually killed today._

_Damoclia Watson, child of the carpenter Hercules Watson, and Daniel Marsh, the brother of my wife Madailéin Certaine Detestable arts called Witchcraft & Sorceries Wickedly Mallitiously and felloniously hath used practiced and Exercised At and in the Township of Danvers in the County of Essex aforesaid in upon & against one Jasmin Ainsley_. _Damoclia made a poultive, delivered in a haslet, to "help in begetting a child" - this was delivered every day for a month, Daniel Marsh delivering it and ensuring that Jasmin Ainsley ingested it every day. The wolf-dog had helped to find the maidenhair and worms that went into the poultive._

_The witnesses were many and from different parts of the town. Even in Salem Town, Damoclia was known for her poultives, and many came forward to say that she had come into their dreams, turning them to nightmares and cursing them. The wolf-dog was always there, haunting them. A poltron, Damoclia looked at me with such confusion when I did not come to defend her, but she cannot make a fool of me. She acted like a child that didn't complete her study of the Accidence. She looked around the courtroom for some form of support, of compassion, but she had none. The next day, she took on a look of acquiescence. Daniel was quiet, looking to hold the other witch's hand. Both had brushes with markings and symbols that were surely part of their devilish nature._

_I wonder if they had ever been completely human. My wife is crying at our table, holding the Good Book in her hands and wondering what on Earth happened._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone finds spelling errors in the last part of the chapter, I'm using a special dictionary appropriate to the time, so this is indeed correct English.


End file.
